


Fifty Shades of Grey-Movie Book

by lost_hope



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Movie Book, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_hope/pseuds/lost_hope
Summary: This is a book about Fifty Shades of Grey or the first film in one book





	1. Chapter 1

It was a gray Monday morning when Christian Grey sat in his wardrobe and put on his running shoes. Like every morning he went running through the harbor of Seattle to diminish excessive energy. In the Escala, a building with the most expensive flats in Seattle, he took a shower and dressed in his cupboard for the working day. He pulled a white shirt of the hanger and took his favorite cuff links and put them on. After that he went to a drawer and considered which tie he should wear today. Finally, he decided for a dark grey tie with white points on it and put it on.

In the main hall of the WSU, Vancouver college of Liberally Arts, Anastasia Steele, with an umbrella in her hand, was on her way to the parking bay, so that she could drive to her flat with her old-timer.

In the Escala Christian Grey put on a jacket and looked at himself briefly in the mirror, whereupon he went into the Lobby and outside, where he was expected by Jason Taylor, who opened him the door to his silver Audi.

Meanwhile, Anastasia Steele had reached the parking lot of the WSU and got to her car.

In the Grey House, Mr. Grey was already in a meeting with several business people.

In Green Street in Vancouver, Anastasia stood in front of the mirror and tried out different hairstyles before she did a ponytail and put on a blue skirt, brown boots, a floral blouse and a blue cardigan and went to her friend Kate to the living room. In the living room, Katherine Kavanagh was wrapped up in blankets on the sofa and ate her soup, setting the bowl down to clean her nose or go through the interview with Ana again.

“Ana, take my car” Kate said and Ana took the car keys from the chest of drawers. "I gave you the recorder right?" Kate asked for the hundredth time and Ana looked around briefly.

"Oh, yes," Ana said, holding up the recorder for proof.

"And you have all the questions?" Kate continued, and Ana nodded, showing the notebook with the pen and questions before she took her coat from the sofa. "And you know where you are going?“ Kate asked nervously.

Ana could not help smiling, and said: "Yes, I do have a GPS. And a four point GPA. I can figure it out."

Kate looked at Ana for a moment and said: " Are you wearing that?"

Ana looked down at herself, then raised her eyebrow slightly offended. "Ok, maybe a little less talking, more eating. How about that? "Ana said, making a movement to her mouth and giving Kate a kiss on the forehead.

The streets of the highway were wet as Ana drove the black Mercedes from Kate to Seattle. She concentrated on driving and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the interview. Seattle is a city with many tall buildings and Ana drove through the downtown to the Grey House. When she saw the Grey House, she leaned forward in the car and looked at the building. Ana parked the Mercedes directly in front of the building, took the notebook and got out. She walked around the car to the citizens' dugout and watched the building for a moment before she went to the entrance, which was surrounded by businessmen.

In the elevator to the office of Christian Grey, Ana looked at the questions again, and she realized that she had no idea who this man was. The ping of the elevator tore her from her mind, and she put the note back in the notebook before she got out. Everything was white, the walls, floor, the furniture. Everything was bright white. She went to the large desk where two ladies were. Both were blond and wore gray clothes.

The lady in the dress approached Ana and greeted her. "Miss Kavanagh? May I take your coat?" the young woman kindly asked and took her coat. Meanwhile, Ana tried to explain that Kate was sick, but no one listened to her. Before she could start a new attempt, the woman at the computer said: "Mr. Grey will see you now."

Ana nodded and another blonde appeared behind her and said: " This way, please." Ana followed the big blonde who took her to a large wooden door. "Right this way" the woman said smiling and pointed to the door.

With a deep breath, Ana pushed against the door, stumbled and fell to her knees in Christian Grey's office. Christian Grey stood at the window and stared down at Seattle as a scream made him start and turn around. He just saw a young woman landing on his ground on her hands and knees and walked towards her with self-conscious steps and a worried expression. Ana looked up as steps approached and saw a young man in a gray suit in front of her.

"Miss Kavanagh? Are you all right?" Christian asked Ana worried and helped her get up. When he looked into her blue eyes, the wrinkles on his forehead smoothed, and he introduced himself.

"I'm Anastasia Steele," Ana introduced herself, and Mr. Grey frowned confused and put his head to one side. "Um, Miss Kavanagh has the flu, so she asked me to fill in," Ana explained, watching Mr. Grey.

"I see. So you're studying journalism as well? "Christian asked, looking at Ana from top to bottom.

"No, English lit. Kate is my roommate, "she replied nervously, looking down embarrassed.

Christian looked at her incredulously, then said, slightly annoyed: "As I said I have only ten minutes."

Christian led Ana to the chair and sat behind his desk, watching her unfold the notebook and unfold a note. He breathed in annoyed and watched as she activated an old recorder and looked around for a pen before she looked at him. With an ironic smile, he rose again, walked around his desk, handed her a pencil, which she assumed timidly. He leaned against his desk and looked at her expectantly.

"Ready?" she asked him, trying to hide her insecurity.

"Whenever you are," Mr. Grey said, smiling, and Ana understood that she should get started. Anastasia told him briefly that the interview would be for the last edition of the student magazine, whereupon Christian added that he would hold the final speech. She looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, and he nodded at her approvingly. Shaking her head, she glanced at the paper and asked the first question.

"You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe…?"

"To what do I owe my success?" he completed the question and looked at her incredulously. Ana had to pull herself together, and tried not to laugh when she confirmed the question. "Seriously?" he asked, and Ana nodded. Bored, he began to answer the question. "Business is about people. And I have always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentives them, what inspires them."

"Maybe you are just lucky," Ana replied unimpressed.

"I've always found the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have. The key to my success has been in identifying talented individuals and harnessing their efforts" Christian said.

"So, you're a control freak?" Ana asked deadly serious.

Christian looked at her with a serious expression and said: "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele." He sat down behind his desk again, and Ana looked at him disbelievingly and stunned.

"Your company is involved in the agricultural sector, but also in several agricultural projects, including several in Africa. Is that something you feel compassioned about? Feeding the world's poor?" Ana asked interested and Christian looked at her admiringly, before he put on a poker face and shrugged.

"It is smart business." Confused Ana stared at Christian and Christian asked: "You do not agree?"

Anastasia thought briefly and bit her lip before she said: "I do not know enough about it." Christian looked at her encouragingly, and she gave in and said: "I just wonder if your heart might be a bit bigger than you want to let on?“

With a sad and painful smile he shook his head and said: „There are some who say that I don’t have a heart at all.“

"Why do they say that?" Ana asked confused.

"Because they know me well. Go on" he said and changed the subject.

Confused, Ana looked at the note and asked the next question. "Do you have any interests outside of work?"

With a mysterious smile, he said: "I enjoy various physical pursuits."

When Ana realized that he was adopted, Mr. Grey changed the subject again and wanted to hear another question. "Are you gay?" Ana asked, looking at the note shocked, then looking at Mr. Grey, who looked at her amused.

With a smile, he said: "No, Anastasia, I am not gay."

"I apologize Mr. Gray, Kate can be a little ..." Ana tried to explain.

"Intrusive?" Mr. Grey asked amused.

"Curious?" Ana suggested, chewing nervously on the pen.

With a determined expression, Mr. Grey asked, while he sat down: "What about you? Why don’t you ask me something that you want to know? "

Ana looked at him and grabbed her courage: "Earlier, you said that there are some people who know you well. Why did I get the feeling that, that is not true?"

Christian Grey sat there with his Poker Face, but before he could answer, Andrea came in and informed him of his next meeting. "Cancel it please. We are not finished here."

"No, I can go. It is fine," Ana said, realizing she was holding him off the job. However, Mr. Grey stopped her.

"I'd like to know more about you."

She looked at him, surprised and nervous, when she said: "There is not really much to know about me." But Mr. Grey did not give up yet.

"You said you are an English major? Tell me, was it Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen, or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?"

„Hardy“ she said with a smile.

He looked at her, surprised. "I would have guested Jane Austen." With a victorious smile on her lips she looked at him. "What are your plans after your graduation?"

Nervously, she thought. "I am just trying to get through finals right now."

"And then?" he asked curiously.

"And then I was planning on moving here, to Seattle, with Kate " she said.

„We offer an excellent internship program.“

Surprised and flattered she said: "I don’t think I would fit in here. Look at me."

"I am," he said dreamily, looking at her.

Mr. Grey accompanied Ana to the elevator and said: "I hope you got everything you needed."

She replied nervously: "I think you only answered four questions."

Christian Grey grabbed the note with the questions when Anastasia entered the Lift and hid it in his hands. She turned to him, and he said good-bye to her. Before the elevator doors closed, she whispered his name.

When Ana came out of the building, it rained, and she stood in the rain and breathed deeply. Slowly she went home to face Kate.

She closed the apartment door and was greeted by Kate, who was sitting at the computer. "Hi, before you say anything ..." Ana started, but Kate interrupted her.

"You are a goddess. This is perfect."

"What?" Ana asked, puzzled and took off her coat.

"I just got his mail. He answered every question. So, what was he like?" Kate asked as Ana sat on the sofa.

"He was fine."

"Fine? Just fine?" Kate asked incredulously.

"He was really polite and he was courteous. And very formal and ... and clean, "she said dreamily.

"Clean?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you know, smart and intense. It is kind of intimidating. I can understand the fascination."

With a smile, Kate leaned back and looked amused at her friend. "Ah," she said with a nod.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Kate asked innocently and Ana stopped the conversation.

She went to the refrigerator and made a sandwich, while Kate carried her laptop to her, took the sandwich away and disappeared into her room. Amused Ana went to the laptop and stared at the photos of Christian Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rope and a photo shoot ;)

The next few days, Anastasia thought intermittently of Christian Grey, even in class she could not concentrate and even wrote with the pencil he had given her. When Ana went to work after the class, she was surprised at her car by Jose, her best friend.

"Ana. I have been looking for you," he said, coming toward her as a freighter, while Ana unlocked her car.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted him delightedly and immediately struck by his good humor.

"Guess what? Portland Place is going to exhibit my photographs next month," he announced proudly and performed a dance.

"Oh my God. Congratulations. That is so good," Ana congratulated him and hugged him. "Can we celebrate later? Because I am really late for work," she announced and needed a few attempts to unlock her car.

"Hold on. Hold on," Jose said, opening the door.

"Thank you. You are my hero," she said, kissing him on the cheek, and entered. Jose waved her good-bye and smiled happily.

Anastasia was just at Claytons Hardware store, her workplace, and assorted nails and screws when her cell phone rang. "Mom, I am at work. Can I call you back?" she greeted her mother.

"No, no, no wait. I call for a reason. Bob broke his foot playing golf, of all things," Carla announced quickly, so not to disturb her daughter for a long time.

"God. Is he okay? Is he in a lot of pain?" Ana asked worried and slightly grimaced.

"Who can tell with the man. He calls the paramedics for a blister?“ Carla said, laughing. Ana also had to laugh at the picture that her mother had planted in her head. "It means, though, we will not be able to fly in for graduation," her mother continued, and Ana's smile disappeared from her face.

In disbelief, she asked her mother: "Really? You do not wanna just come alone? You do not have to bring Bob."

"Leave tigerwoods to fend for himself? Do not you darling?" her mother asked, hoping Ana would not be too angry.

Ana closed her eyes for a moment and said: "Yeah, I do. It is fine. I really have to go. Ok?" she asked her mom sadly.

"I love you, Ana."

"I know. I love you, too" Ana said and hung up.

She breathed deeply and shrank in fright as Paul appeared behind her and asked for help in the camp. "I will be right there," she said, placing the remaining packs on the shelf, took the machine for the prizes, and set out for the camp. As she turned around the corner, there was no one but Christian Grey in jeans and a gray sweater.

"I thought that was you," Christian said delightedly.

Ana looked at him in amazement and disbelief, and said: "What the ...?"

"What pleasant surprise, Miss Steele," he said with a charming and amused smile.

"Ana. Just Ana. You are in here" she said still surprised.

"I was in the area on business. Needed to pick up a few things. Are you free?" he asked her still smiling and surprised her again with his question.

"Yeah. What can I help you with?" she asked breathlessly.

„Do you stock cable ties?“

"Cable ties, yes we do. I can show you if you want?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"Please lead the way, Miss Steele," he said, smiling mysteriously.

"Just Ana" she said slightly annoyed and showed him the way.

When he arrived at the shelf, he stroked the packaging and decided to use the long white cable ties. He looked at her for a moment before she asked: "Is that it?"

He frowned and said: "Masking tape."

Nodding and airing, she asked him while they went to the shelf if he wanted to paint. This, however, he negated. When they arrived at the shelf, Ana took two rolls off the shelf. "We have two inch and one inch. But the truly self-respecting handyman will have both in his toolbox" she said, pointing to the roles. He took both and their fingers touched. Anastasia's eyes began to shine, and Christian took a deep breath. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yes. Rope" he said, following her again. Impressed and with a smile on his face, he watched Ana cut the rope, and roll it up. "That is impressive. You are a girls scout?" he asked curiously.

Ana laughed and said: "No, organized group activities are not really my thing."

"So what is your thing?"

"I do not know. Books," she said, amused and saw Christian looking at her with an unfathomable gaze. "OK. Rope, tape, cable ties. You're the complete serial killer."

He gave her a dangerous look and said in a low voice: " Not today."

"Anything else?" Ana asked, looking questioningly at a curious grin on his face.

"What would you recommend?"

"For a do-it-yourselfer? Maybe coveralls so you protect your clothes" she suggested and looked at him.

"I could take all my clothes off" he said sarcastically, smiling.

Ana left the air as she imagined himself, without clothes. "Ok, no clothes I mean no coveralls. I can’t think of anything else.“

"Well, I guess that's it, then."

"Cool," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Ana led him to the checkout, where she packed his belongings in a bag, and he paid. "Thanks for answering all the questions by the way. Kate was trilled" Ana thanked him as she packed up.

„Hope she is feeling better.“

"She's very much. She is just having a hard time clearing a photo of you, I think.“

„If she would like an original, I’m around tomorrow“ he offered, while wrinkles appeared on his forehead.

"You would be willing to do that?"

But before Christian could answer, Paul interfered and put his hands on Ana's arms. He asked her if she needed help, which she nervously denied when she saw the icy look of Christian Grey. As Paul left, Christian pulled out his wallet and took out his business card and shoved her in Anas direction. "I am staying at the Heathman. Call me before ten in the morning," he said, relaxed again, and Ana looked at him confused. "About the photos," he said with an amused expression.

Ana turned red and quickly said: "Oh. Yeah. I will."

Nodding, she took the business card from the table and put it in her pocket. He smiled at her, took the bag, and disappeared without another word. "Enjoy your ..." Ana started, but broke off when she saw that he was already outside. She went to the shop window and watched Christian say something to a man in a suit and put the bag into his hand. The man in the suit stowed the bag in the car as Christian Grey sat down on the passenger side of a silver Audi and strapped himself. As they left, Ana turned away from the window and went back to work.

The next day Anastasia, Kate, Jose and Christian Grey were in a suite at the Heathman and Jose took a few photos of Christian.

"Thanks again for doing this, Mr. Grey," Kate thanked again.

"I'm happy to help," he said kindly, giving Kate a smile.

"How about we try a few with a smile?" Jose interrupted the conversation and then continued. Mr. Grey made a dark expression and stared nasty at the camera. Jose said uncertainly: "Or not."

Contentedly Christian turned his gaze back to the ladies and stared at Ana with a warm smile.

„You do realize that he has not stopped looking at you“ Kate whispered and smiled."

"He asked me to go for a coffee after work."

Kate chuckled and wanted to talk about it. "What?" Kate asked surprised and giggled louder.

"Kate, ssh," Ana replied and her face was red with shame.

Kate put her hand on her mouth to hide her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After the shoot, Christian and Ana went to the elevator together.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Christian asked as he pulled his tie from his neck and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

"Who?" Ana asked confused, looking at him with a frown.

"The photographer."

Ana laughed amused and asked incredulously: "Jose? No."

"I saw the way he smiled at you," Christian said, as he began to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt.

"No. Jose is more like family. He is not my boyfriend," Ana smiled and Christian grinned to himself.

"And the guy at the store?" he asked interested.

"Paul? No," Ana said, disgusted and wide-eyed.

Both got into the elevator and went to the cafe.

In the cafe Christian poured Ana a cup of tea. "Thank you" she said shyly, looking down.

Christian took the muffin and loosened the paper and watched Ana. "You seem nervous," he said with an encouraging smile.

Ana looked into his eyes, looked down again and said: "I find you intimidating."

Christian smiled slightly and looked at her. "You should," he said arrogantly, placing the muffin back on the plate and pointing at it with his eyes. "Eat," he ordered.

"Not to mention high-handed," Ana said with a brave look into his eyes.

"I am used to getting my own way," he said confidently.

"That must be very boring," Ana said, challenging him and glancing at him.

"Tell me about your family," he ordered.

"My family?" Ana asked, surprised and slightly overpowered. "Ok. My dad died when I was a baby. So, I was raised by my stepfather, Ray. He is amazing "she said with a loving smile.

Christian looked at her curiously. "And your mother?"

"My mother is on husband number four. She is an incurable romantic."

"And you?" he asked, frowning.

"Am I a romantic?" she asked surprised.

Christian nodded in agreement.

"Well I study English lit. So I kind of have to be" she said smiling. Christian seemed to be beaten, desperate and disappointed. "But the photo shoot went well? Right? Kate seems to be really ..." she started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I cannot."

"What?" Ana looked at him.

"I walk you out" he said resolutely and stood up.

Confused, Ana stood up and followed him.

They went silent before Ana gathered her courage and asked: "Do you have a girlfriend? Is that it?"

"I do not do the girlfriend thing," he said annoyed.

"What does that even ...?" Before she could ask her question, a cyclist rushed toward her and Christian pulled her into his arms.

They stand there and as if in a trance, Christian lifted his hand and stroked Ana's face. She snuggled into his hand and closed her eyes expectantly and opened them disappointed when nothing happened. "I am not the man for you. You should steer clear of me. I have to let you go," he said, taking his hand from her cheek.

Ana looked at him hurt and said: "Goodbye, Mr. Grey." She wriggled out of his embrace and crossed the street. Christian looked after her regretfully.

Ana was the first one to finish the final exams. Everyone around her was still writing or thinking. She thought about Christian Grey, about the rejection, the pain.

"All right. Pencils down" the teacher said and everyone breathed deeply. Kate turned to Ana, smiling, who was just packing up her things.

"Hey, you all good?" Kate asked anxiously as she saw her girlfriend's sad expression.

Ana forced herself to smile. "Yeah, why would not I be?"

"We're so partying tonight," Kate announced with an excited grin.

"Oh my god" Ana said, shaking her head.

In the apartment Ana and Kate were getting ready for their evening. Kate helped Ana to put lip gloss on.

"This is way too much," Ana said amused.

"No, you're getting it right on the mouth."

"All over my face."

"That's the idea of it."

Ana looked into the mirror and spread the lip gloss with her fingers. "Wow, no, Kate," Ana said, trying to spread the lip gloss.

It rang and Kate turned around in surprise. "The cab is early. Let's go "Kate announced, took her glass and went to the door.

Desperately, Ana took a towel and wiped the lip gloss from her lips and followed Kate.

"Ana, it's a package for you," Kate cried as Ana entered the living room. Kate took the card from the parcel and read aloud. "Why did not you tell me? Why did not you warn? Ladies know what to guard against because they read novels that tell them of these tricks" they said both of them.

Ana took the package and began to open it. "This is a quote from Tess of the Urbervilles," Ana said, opening the packet. "Oh my god" Ana said as she looked at the books and Kate looked amazed at the books. "These must be from Christian." Ana flipped through the first pages and took a frightened breath when she realized that these books were first editions. "Kate, these are first editions."

"Wow, Grey," Kate said impressed.

Ana shook her head. "I cannot. This is too much. I cannot except these. I have to send them back," Ana said resolutely and put the books aside. The cap arrived while Ana took a sip of wine.

Calmly Kate put her hands on Ana's shoulders and looked serious at her. "This is our cab. OK. You are ready?"

Ana hesitates, then nods in agreement and drinks a big sip before Kate pulls her out of the apartment.

Hell was going on at the club. Ana and Kate sat together with Jose and a few other friends at a table and drank shots. Ana shook herself after drinking. "I gotta pee" Ana told Kate as well as Jose and stood slightly wavering and went to the toilet. In front of the toilet was a long queue, and Ana leaned against a pillar. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and searched for Christian Grey in her contact book. With a sad look, she scrolled down to delete contact and pondered. Then she smiled and dialed his number.

Meanwhile, Christian Grey sat with a glass of white wine in front of the laptop and went through emails as his cell phone rang. Frowning, he looked up and took his cell phone in his hand. When he saw Ana's number, he could not help but smile and took the call. "Anastasia?" he greeted her.

"Yep, this is me. I'm sending back your expensive books because I already have copies of those. Thanks so for the kind gesture "she said slowly and deliberately.

"You're welcome. Where are you?" he asked as he heard the noise in the background.

"Woman line because I have to pee really bad" she said quietly.

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?" Christian asked nervously, resting uneasily on his chair.

"Yeah. I have Mr. Fancy pants. You hit the hail on the nead. I mean the head right on the nail, "Ana said, playing with her hands.

"Listen to me. I want you to go home right now" he commanded restlessly and worried about their safety.

"You are so bossy. Ana let's go for coffee. No, stay away from me, Ana, I do not want you, go away. Come here. Come here. Go away " she followed him.

"That's it. Tell me where you are," Christian said furiously and stood up.

„I’m a long way from Seattle, a long way from you.“

"What bar? What is it called?" he asked without commenting on her comment.

"I do not know. I gotta go, "she said, stopping the conversation before he could ask further.

For a moment, Christian stared at his mobile phone.

"I told him, right?" Ana asked a girl and got no answer.

She turned back. Suddenly her cell phone rang and with a bad conscience she accepted the call from Christian. "I'm sorry ..." she continued, but he interrupted her in a harsh voice and said: "Stay where you are. I'm coming and get you."

"What?" Ana asked, puzzled and confused. Instead of answering, Christian paused, and this time Ana stared at her cell phone and realized what she had done. After she was on the toilet, Ana went outside to get fresh air. She crossed her arms to protect herself from the cold.

Behind her, Jose emerged and helped her into her jacket. "You, okay?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, I'm a little more drunk than ..." she said with a smile.

Jose took her in his arms to warm her, but Ana tried to wriggle out of his embrace. "I do not know when I have the courage to do this," Jose said suddenly, dreaming and looking at her with a glance.

"Do what?" she asked, confused and with an evil foreboding.

"Ana, I like you," he confessed.

"You do? Oh my god" she said and wanted to turn away.

"Please, one kiss," he begged, slowly approaching.

Ana tried to wriggle out of his arms and push him away, but he was too strong. "No, Jose, no" she says, shaking her head desperately.

Christian walked through the door and saw Ana and Jose in the parking lot. He watched disbelievingly as Jose pulled Ana to himself, but when he saw Ana's defenses, anger arose in him.

He rushed toward the two and jerked Jose away from Ana. "Dude, she said no," he said, staring at Jose angrily.

Surprised, Ana looked at Christian, whispered his name and threw up. Immediately Christian held her hair out of her face, helped her get up and handed her a handkerchief while Jose went back to the bar. Christian supported her as she wiped her mouth and said: "Nice touch. I'll launder this item." "Let's get you home," he said urgently, looking around.

"I'm with Kate."

"Elliot will tell her," he said annoyed.

"Who is Elliot?" she asked confused.

"He is my brother. He is inside talking to her right now," he told Ana.

"I do not ..."

"He is at my hotel with me," he explained.

"You're still at the Heathman?" Ana asked, surprised.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before saying: "Yeah. Come."

Inside the club Kate and Elliot danced happily. Ana stopped at the bar and Christian went to his brother and told him. Kate leaned over to him and whispered in his ear before he went to Ana.

"That's your brother?" she asked, trying to look past Christian.

"Not my choice. Let's go," he said, but she stopped him.

"Wait, what did Kate say?"

"She warned me to be on my best behavior. More like threatened me."

"She threatened you?" Ana chuckled, but her grin disappeared from her face. "You are spinning. I think I'm gonna faint" she whispered.

"What? Now?" he asked, but she already fell into his arms. "Ok," Christian said, taking her into his arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Christian came back to the Heathman after jogging. Ana lay in bed and was just waking up when she noticed the strange surroundings and abruptly sat up. Confused, she looked around and saw the nightstand on which were a glass of orange juice and two tablets with the order to take these. Obediently she took the tablets as the door opened and Christian entered the room. Delighted, Christian entered the room and wished her a good morning. Ana looked embarrassed and did not answer.

"How are you feeling?" he asked before drinking a sip of water.

"Better than I deserve," she said guiltily, placing the glass back on the table. She pulled the blanket higher and asked: "Did you put me to bed?" Christian sat down at the table and lifted the hoods from the plates to examine the breakfast.

"Mhhm," he replied distractedly.

"You undressed me?" she asked slightly indignant.

"I did not have much choice," Christian countered while buttering the toast.

In disbelief and a bit anxious Ana asked: "Where did you sleep?" Christian gestured with his finger to the other side of the bed. Frightened Ana looked in the direction and asked slightly hysterically: "Oh my god. Did we? We did not."

"Necrophilia is not my thing," Christian assured her.

"So we just slept, then?" Ana asked surprised.

"It was a first for me, too," Christian confessed, standing up and walking with a plate to the bed. He sat down and handed her the plate. "You need to eat" he said and Ana took a slice of toast. "Taylor picked you up some clothes," he announced as he got up and sat on the armrest, pointing with his chin toward the pocket.

"Who is Taylor?"

"My driver."

Ana bit into the toast and said ashamed: "Thank you, but you did not have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Yours were covered in vomit," he said sarcastically, and Ana stopped in the middle of the movement trying to remember last night. "You should not get drunk like that. I’m all for testing the limits, but you put yourself at risk last night“ he said.

"I know," Ana said, grimacing.

With a sigh, Christian stood up and pulled the shirt over his head. Surprised and with red cheeks, Ana stared at him and watched him come to her bed. "If you were mine, you would not be able to sit down for a week," he said threateningly and climbed on the bed.

"What?" Ana asked him with a full mouth. "

„I gotta go take a shower“ he whispered.

"Why am I here Christian?" Ana asked confused.

He stepped out of the bath and said: "You are here because I'm incapable of leaving you alone."

Ana took a breath and said: "Then do not." Christian sighed. "Why did you send me these books?"

"I thought I owe you an apology," he said, leaning on the bed.

"For what?" Ana asked, confused.

"For letting you believe that I…," he began, but broke off and sat down on the bed with Ana. He looked seriously into her eyes and said: "Listen to me. I do not do romance. My tastes are very singular. You would not understand."

Ana gathered her courage and gave in to her curiosity. "Enlighten me, then" she said resolutely and Christian looked at her in surprise.

He ran his hand over her cheek and lower lip, while Ana's eyes closed with pleasure. Christian came closer and closer to her, before he stopped, considered and disappeared into the bathroom. Disappointed, Ana opened her eyes and waited.

When Ana stepped out of the bathroom in a white shirt, dark jeans, and a blue jacket, Christian lifted his eyes from the laptop and returned her shy smile.

"You look beautiful," he said, closing his laptop.

"Taylor has good taste," Ana replied with a smile.

"What are you going to do later?" he asked with a charming smile and stood in front of the desk.

"I'm working at the hardware store till seven," she announced nervously.

"I'll tell Taylor to pick you up then" he said resolutely. Ana laughed at his dominance and munched on her lower lip. "I would like to bite that lip," said Christian, sighing and smilling seductively.

Ana breathed out audible and said: "I think I like that, too."

"I'm not gonna touch you. Not until I have your written consent.“

"What?" Ana asked, confused.

"I will explain it later. Come I take you home" he said amused and went to the door.

They entered the elevator and Christian pressed the button for the lowest floor. Ana wriggled nervously, chewing on her lip. Christian stared at her, her mouth wide open. „Fuck the Paperwork.“ Christian raised her hands over her head, grabbed her chin and they began to kiss passionately. Christian pressed Ana to the walls when suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Christian quickly broke away from Ana and stood beside her as the amused businessmen entered the elevator. Ana looked at Christian with red cheeks and a quick breath. "What is it about elevators?" Christian asked softly, and Ana smiled ashamed.

When Christian and Ana entered the apartment, they were greeted by music and Kate and Elliot. When Ana saw the two, she stumbled backwards and bounced against Christian's chest. Startled by the noise, Elliot jumped up and pulled up his pants.

"Hi," Elliot said a little embarrassed.

"Hi," Ana said, giving Kate a reproachful look.

"You must be Ana," Elliot said, shaking Ana's hand.

"You must be Elliot," she said with a smile.

Christian pursued the conversation with a furrowed forehead and interrupted the two annoyed. "And we must be going. Elliot ..." Christian said, pointing to the zipper of Elliot‘s pants.

"So awesome to meet you. Kate's told me a lot about you," Elliot continued, ignoring Christian.

"Elliot, find your shoes. Some of us have work to attend to," Christian reproved him, twisting his eyes slightly.

"What you're doing with Mr. Warmth here, I have no idea," Elliot said amused and turned to Kate.

The two of them were kissing, while Ana and Christian were standing embarrassed at the corner. "I will see you tonight. E-mail me if something changes" Christian whispered to Ana with a smile and stroked her arm.

"My computer is broken," Ana interjected sadly.

"Call, then. I know you have my number. Laters, baby," Christian said with a mocking but warm smile.

When the door slammed shut, Kate ran to Ana with a knowing smile. "Elliot looks like a really nice guy," Ana said with a smile.

"No, no. We are starting with you. If you're seeing him again tonight, it means that something happened. Ana, you have to tell me what happened" Kate cried and Ana gave in.

"I have to get ready for work. We just kissed. Once" Ana confessed and looked at Kate nervously.

"Only once? That is odd," Kate said, surprised.

"Odd does not even cover it," Ana said dreamily and went to her room to change.

"And a new jacket," Kate noted enthusiastically.

At work, Ana could think of nothing else than Christian. She was looking forward to the evening and laughed at the cans.

Short after seven o‘clock, Taylor picked her up at Clayton's and took her to a high-rise. Taylor and Ana took the elevator to the last floor. As the doors opened, Ana stared at the picture in front of her. Christian stood in a navy blue suit in front of his company helicopter and smiled at her. "Good evening, Anastasia," Christian greeted her charmingly, opening the door for her so that she could get in. Both sat down and Christian strapped Ana. "No escaping now" Christian announced and Ana breathed in deeply. Christian talked to the Tower and when Ana heard that the destination was Seattle she was looking forward to it. Slowly and elegantly, Charlie Tango rose into the air and Ana looked alternately fascinated out of the window, or at Christian. After an hour, Charlie Tango gently landed on the esplanade on the Escala.

When Ana entered Christian's apartment, she was overwhelmed by the glitter and wealth. "Would you like a drink?" Christian asked.

"Yes, please," she said breathless, while Christian went into the kitchen preparing the wine and the glasses.

She immediately noticed the piano and gently stroked it with her fingers, before she asked: "Do you play?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do."

Christian put the glasses on the table and poured white wine into them, while Ana sat down. On the table in front of her lay a NDA.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at him.

"It is a non-disclosure agreement. It means that you cannot discuss anything about us with anyone. I'm afraid my lawyer insists on it," he explained as he sat down.

"I would never talk to anyone about us, anyway" she clarified and signed.

Taking a deep breath, she asked: "Are you gonna make love to me now?"

Smiling, he stood up and bent over her. "Two things. First, I do not make love. I fuck hard."

"And the second thing?" Ana asked, half laughing, half horrified.

"Come," he said, holding out his hand.

Hesitantly, Ana grabbed his hand and watched him. He led her through his apartment until they stopped outside a door. She crossed her arms and looked curiously at the door.

"It is just beyond this door."

"What is?" she asked curiously.

"My playroom" he announced and looked closely at her.

"Like your X box and stuff?" she asked confused and looked at him questioningly.

Christian took a deep breath. „It is important that you know you can leave at any time.“

„Why? What is in there?"

He pulled the key out of his pocket and said: "I meant what I said.“

"Christian, just open the door," she whispered annoyed.

Taking a deep breath, Christian put the key in lock and opened the door. He went into the room and switched on the light.

„Oh, my god, "Ana whispered as she saw the room.

It was full of red furniture and objects related to BDSM. Slowly she entered the room and stroked along a soft device. "It is called a flogger" Christian explained behind her and she let go of the Flogger and went on. She stroked a few sticks with her fingers and went on. "Say something, please" Christian whispered behind her.

She wondered briefly before she asked: "Do women do this to you? Or do you…?"

"No, I do this to women. With women. Women who want me to" he clarified and followed her.

"You are a sadist?" she asked, turning to him.

Surprised, he looked at her, before he again put on his Pokerface. "I'm a dominant."

"What does that mean?" she asked, slightly desperate.

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me," he said quietly.

"Why would I do that?" she asked confused and almost laughed.

"To please me."

"To please you? How?"

"I have rules. If you follow them, I will reward you. If you do not, I will punish you," he added.

"You want punish me ... Like, you would use this stuff on me?" Ana asked, looking around the room. Christian answered with a smile. "What would I get out of this?"

He frowned, then said: "Me."

They left the play room and Christian showed her the sub room. He said firmly that they would not sleep together in a bed, which made Ana sad.

As they walked downstairs, Ana asked: "What if I do not want anything to do with that?"

"I would understand completely," he said frankly.

„But then we would not have any sort of relationship at all?“

„This is the only sort of relationship I have.“

„Why?“

"It's the way I am," he said, taking her hand.

They sat down on the stairs in the foyer, and Ana asks about the contract. "I already have a contract prepared. It is fairly detailed. You would review it, and we would negotiate what you are and are not willing to try“ " he said.

"How could I know what I would be willing to try?" she asked, slightly nervous.

"Well, when you have had sex was there anything that you did not like doing?"

Ana looked embarrassed and nervous.

„We have to be honest with each other for this to work, okay?“

„I would not know“ she whispered and looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused and watched her.

"Because I have not ..." she began, shaking her head shyly.

"You are still a virgin?" he asked, shocked. She nodded slightly. "I have just shown you ..." he said in a raised voice.

"I know. I just ..." she interrupted him quickly, looking nervously for words.

"You've done other things, right?" he asked, slightly desperate and stared at her imploringly.

"No," she confessed quietly, swallowing.

Christian looked at her disbelievingly and breathed out. He moved closer to her and took her face gently into his hands. "Where have you been?" he asked, beginning to caress her face.

"Waiting," she replied, staring hypnotized into his gray eyes.

„Men must throw themselves at you.“

"Never one I've wanted," she confessed, chewing nervously on her lip and finally looked timidly at the ground.

"You are biting your lip," he reproved her with a hotter voice. Ana raised her head and Christian began to kiss her with passion. They clung to each other. After a while, Christian stood up and helped Ana of the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused, still caught in her passion.

"Rectifying the situation."

"I am a situation?" she asked as Christian led her into his bedroom.

He closed the door and walked slowly toward her. Ana glanced at him expectantly and with a smile Christian went to his knees before her. Slowly he opened the button of her jeans and stripped her pants down. He stroked her legs and kissed her on the thigh. Ana drew in a sharp breath. Christian took off her shoes and jeans and took off his jacket and his shoes. Ana sat down on the bed and Christian stood in front of her. Their nose tips touched as Christian stroked her legs and, pulling her shirt slowly over her head so that she was just sitting in a bra and panties in front of him. They gently kissed and he reached around her and opened the closure of her bra. Shy, she turned her head aside, while Christian slowly removed the bra and looked at her. Sighing, Ana inclined her head as Christian began to kiss her neck. He ran his hands over her body as she fell down on her back and Christian began to kiss her inner thighs. Amused, he looked at her before he straightened up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Ana watched him with desperation and a little fear as he let his pants slid to the ground and she saw his penis. With a calming look, he climbed on the bed and Ana spread her legs and Christian intervened. He kissed her and ran his hand over her breasts and continued down and began to caress her clit. Again he nibbled at her neck and Ana grabbed his hair firmly, which made him moan. Her toes curled with pleasure, and she kissed him with unprecedented passion. Christian straightened and slowly pulled her panties off. He took a condom and laid Ana's hands over her head. He positioned himself before her entrance and then pushed into her with a quick movement. She breathed deeply with pain and clung to him and hid her head on his shoulder. Quickly Christian took her hand from his shoulder and put it back over her head. Slowly he began to move and after a short time she moved with him.

Soft piano sounds woke Ana and she dared to remember the events. Curiously, she wrapped the blanket around her body and went quietly to the living room. Christian just sat with pants at the piano and looked up when she came to him. Ana put her hands on his shoulders from behind. Christian grabbed her hands and turned around on the bench. He stripped her of the blanket and Ana sat down on his lap. They kissed each other passionately, and Christian stroked her back with his hands and finally picked her up carefully. Kissing her, he took her to his room and lost himself in her again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Anastasia awoke the next morning, Christian was still asleep beside her. She watched him lovingly for a moment and decided to make breakfast.

In the kitchen, Ana stood in Christian's shirt and made Bacon and stirred dough for pancakes. She turned the bacon and turned to continue the dough and danced to the Rolling Stones as Christian came quietly into the kitchen. Smiling he sat down on a stool and watched Ana's wiggling butt. Dancing, Anastasia turned around, almost dropping the bowl when she saw Christian. Her cheeks were red and smiled shyly at him.

He said: "You're energetic this morning."

"You hungry?" she asked, placing the bowl of dough in front of his nose.

Christian munched on his lip and muttered in a seductive voice: "Very."

Anastasia wiggled a bit before she took a deep breath and said: "Because I'm making pancakes."

Christian laughed and Ana continued to prepare the breakfast.

Christian ate his last bite, and Ana drank the rest of her tea. Christian took the cup from her hand and Ana licked her thumb.

He took her hand and began to lick her fingers clean and announced: "Let's get you cleaned up."

Together they went to his bathroom. Shy, Ana turned her back to Christian and watched the water in the bathtub. Christian stood in front of the mirror and took off his shirt and trousers. Ana turned her head and her eyes met Christian's gaze in the mirror. Cheerfully, he smiled at her. Ana undressed and climbed carefully into the tub and sat down in the front. Christian slowly walked up to the tub and slumped into the water behind Ana. He stretched out his arm for a sponge and pulled Ana carefully into his arms. His legs clasped hers and her head was on his neck. Christian stroked her under her breasts and let water run over her heated skin.

Christian wrapped a towel around his hips and wrapped Ana in an even bigger towel. They gently kissed and Ana looked at him expectantly.

"Do you trust me?" Christian asked seriously, and Ana nodded, frowning. Slowly, Christian pulled the towel away from her body and released the hairpin from her hair so that her hair poured over her shoulders to her breasts. "Stay here," he whispered sensually and went into his dressing room, while Ana remained confused. Christian opened the drawer with his ties and took out a silver tie and went back to Ana. "Hold out your wrists." Ana hesitantly stretched out her hands and Christian wrapped the silk tie around her wrists. He tightened the knot, grabbed Anastasia by her arms, and laid her on the bed. "Hold them there," he commanded as he bent over her and pressed her arms over her head. "You understand?" Ana nodded, looking deep into his eyes. "Tell me you understand."

"I will not move my arms," she said, smiling.

"Good girl," he praised her before slowly slipping his chin over her chest and continued downstairs. Ana moaned and began to laugh and moved her arms to his head. "Stay still" Christian whispered and pressed her arms over her head again.

"Ok." He went back slowly with his chin over her body. When he had almost reached her sex, he looked imploringly into her eyes.

"Say yes."

"To what?" she asked moaning.

"To being mine." Just as he wanted to kiss her, he suddenly heard voices from the hallway. "Shit!" He cursed and began to untie the tie knot.

"What?" Ana asked, confused.

"It's my mother," he said, loosening the knot.

Ana dropped her head back on the bed and began to laugh: "I'm nacked!"

"Get dressed" he whispered, climbed off Ana and quickly dressed and ran to his mother.

Meanwhile, Ana got up and Grace was led by Taylor through the apartment. "And there's no need to show me around. And there is no need to hover," Grace complained, as she and Taylor returned to the kitchen area.

"He is still sleeping, Dr.Grey" apologized Taylor.

"He is still sleeping? But he never sleeps in. Certainly not at this hour" she said worried. "Unless, of course he is ill. Is he ... Ah." Just as Grace wanted to inquire about Christian, he came around the corner to greet his mother.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey." Reluctantly, he touched Taylor's arm, hugged his mother, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine. I know how she can be."

Laughing, Grace asked: "She? Well, if you are trying to avoid me, the very least you can do is call me by my correct name, which would be „Mum“.

Christian led his mother to the bar, when Anastasia came into the kitchen and greeted Grace. "Oh. Dear God," Grace looked surprised as she turned, looked at Anastasia and held out her hand.

"Mother, Anastasia Steele. Ana, meet my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelayn Grey " Christian presented the two ladies to each other as they held hands.

"You have no idea how delighted I am to meet you," Grace said pleasantly surprised and looked at Anastasia.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Dr. Grey."

"Grace" Grace said immediately. "She is very pretty. You are very pretty."

"Thanks" Ana thanked her shyly and turned red.

"What happened to calling before dropping by?" Christian interfered.

"And have your henchmen give me the runaround? No, thank you. I'll take my chances. Anyway, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought maybe we could have lunch," Grace said, laughing.

"I cannot today. I have to drive Ana home," he said, looking at Ana.

Grace turned around and looked at Ana, but Ana's cell phone started ringing. She looked questioningly at Christian. "It's okay. Take it. I was just showing Mother out."

"Excuse me," she apologized and ran to her phone.

On the way to the elevator Grace spoke to her and invited Ana to join the family.

While Christian took his mother away, Ana went to her bedroom. "I cannot talk about it right now, Kate. I gotta go. I'll call you back, okay?" She went through her sub-room and sat with a sigh on the bed.

"Everything okay with the phone call?" Christian asked worried and came into the room and sat down on the chair.

"Yeah. Nothing important. I liked your mom."

"She is excited. She has never seen me with a woman before. It was a first," he said, laughing, and Ana looked down, smiling, before she sighed. "What is it, Ana?"

"How many women have stayed in here?" she asked cautiously.

"Fifteen."

„That’s a lot of woman.“

„I told you before, if you want out…“

„I don’t want out. I just… I’m not exactly jumping at the opportunity to get whipped and tortured in your red room of pain.“

„That room is much more about pleasure. Promise you" he said with a fire in his eyes.

„Would we still go out to dinner and movies?“

"It's not really my thing. Try to keep an open mind. If you agree to be my submissive, I'll be devoted to you. This is what I want. And I want it with you," he said gravely, brushing her lips gently.

Sighing, Ana stood up and asked: "Why do I have to sleep in here? We slept in the same bed last night. Like normal people."

"Try not to get hung up on the sleeping arrangements. If you agree to do this, you're gonna want your own room."

"Why? Because I'll be your sex slave?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do not wanna do this here. Let's talk downstairs."

"No. You know what? I think I will hold onto my free will a little while longer, thank you. Actually, you know what? I would like to go home. Can I go home?" she asked, storming out of the room while Christian followed.

They dressed and went to his garage.

Ana was amazed when she saw all the cars and was still not surprised that all car belonged to Christian. He opened the door to his Audi R8 Spider and she slipped into the car.

The traffic was manageable as Christian drove along the highway towards Portland. Thoughtfully, he looked over at the sleeping Ana and decided to take a break. He stopped and gently stroked her face before he suggested going for a walk.

The sun was shining softly through the trees as Christian and Anastasia walked slowly through the forest.

 „How did you start doing this?“ she asked carefully and watched him.

„One of my mother’s friends. I was 15“ he answered and bit his lip.

„She seduced you?“

„I was her submissive for six years.“

„Seriously?“ She looked shocked. „Does your mother know that?“

„Of course not. No one in my family knows about that part of me“ he said slowly.

„So, she introduced you to all of this? Mrs. Robinson?“ Ana asked ironically.

„Mrs. Robinson“ Christian repeated and laughed. „I’ll tell you said that. She’ll love it“ he continued.

„You still talk to her?“ Ana asked.

„On occasion. We’re friends.“

They went to a wooden walkway and Ana looked out over the lake.

 "Ana," Christian whispered, gently stroking her back as she turned around. "I know how to intimidate this. I felt the same at first" he assured her.

„Well,  what made you change your mind?“ Ana asked and walked away from him.

„By giving up control, I felt free. From responsibility, from making decisions. I felt safe. You will, too, you’ll see“ he explained but she didn’t want to believe him. Smiling he changed his plan. „I never took anyone in the helicopter. Never had sex in my own bed. Never slept next to anyone. Ever. Only you“ he whispered and Ana smiled.

Christian cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips, then her forehead.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They went back and Christian drove Ana home.

When they stopped at her house, Christian pulled the contract out of the drawer and handed it to Ana. "This is the contract. Read it carefully. E-mail me if you have any questions."

"I told you, my computer's down," Ana replied.

"Just consider it, okay?" he asked, smiling slightly. Then he took her hand and pressed a kiss on their entangled hands. "I really hope you say yes," he sighed, letting go of her hand.

 Ana got out of the car and turned around. "Thanks for the ride" she thanked him with a smile.

"Laters, baby" Christian whispered and Ana went to her apartment.

 

When she opened the door, she saw a man in her kitchen. "Okay, you're all set. Your roommate let me in" he said and walked away from a laptop.

"I just figured that you forgot to tell me about it. Do I look okay?" Kate asked, coming out of her room in a leather jacket.

Confused, Ana asked: "Tell you about what?"

"Just sign here" the man said.

"Hold on. Do you have the right apartment?"

"Anastasia Steele?" he asked, looking at his notes.

Bewildered, Ana signed and rolled her eyes.

"Enjoy"  he said and left.

"Another gift, huh? Whatever happened to flowers and chocolates?" Kate asked teasingly, looking at Ana. "I'm dying to hear everything. But I have to run right now, because Elliot and I are having dinner and then we’re going to see a show at The Gorge. Jose called for you. Twice, by the way. Did the mail already come?" Kate asked, pointing to the envelope in Ana's hands.

"Oh, no. These are my thesis notes. I left them at school."

"Oh. All right. Well, there's yesterday's mail."

Sighing, Ana looed through the mail as Kate looked at her. After a moment, Ana looked up and asked: "What?"

"I do not know. You look different" Kate admitted and smiled.

"I feel different" Ana admitted and smiled.

"Of course you do. OK. Bye" Kate said goodbye and left.

 Sighing, Ana put the letters aside and went to her new laptop. Chatting with Christian for a few minutes.

Ana read the contract in the following days and did her research. In the end she decded tos hock Christian and write him thhat she is not interested.

After Ana was finished with jogging, she carried her laundry to her room and hummed softly to herself.

Christian came quietly with a wine bottle, a glass of ice, and a silver tie through her door. Ana just turned around and was startled when she saw Christian. "Christian" she exclaimed surprised and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"It's been nice knowing me, has it?" he asked, as he walked through her room and put the things on her night table. Ana laughed and watched. After he had put the things down, he pulled her to him and whispered: "Let me remind you how nice it was." Carefully, he solved her braids and stroked her lips. Ana wanted to hug him, but he caught her and threw her on the bed, then climbed on her. "Is this what you want?" he asked, pulling the tie out of his pants pocket while Ana nodded. He wrapped the tie around her wrists and fastened her to the bedstead. Then he climbed from her and pulled off her running pants and underwear. "Do not make a sound," he ordered as he climbed on Ana again and pulled her top over her head until it closed her eyes. Satisfied, he got off the bed, took off his shirt and drank a sip of wine. He took some wine in his mouth, leaned over Ana and let it run into her mouth. Ana drank the wine and Christian took an ice cube in his mouth. He kissed her before he drove the ice cube over her chest and circled a nipple. Ana shivered as he placed the ice cube in her belly. "Was this nice?" he asked panting, after placing the ice cube into her belly button. Ana laughed and Christian threw her on her stomach and slapped her hard on her butt. He knelt behind her, unbuttoned his pants and pulled a condom on before he penetrated her with one powerful thrust. Ana shouted and gasped.

Later Ana and Christian were lying in the dark and stared at the ceiling. Ana turned to Christian and whispered: "That what really nice."

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, laughing and then sighed.

Ana smiled lightly and stroked his cheek before he pulled her hand away. Ana looked at his chest and moved her hand in the direction, while she asked: "What about here?"

With an iron look, Christian grabbed her wrist.

"Why not? Is it breaking the rules?" she asked cautiously.

"Speaking of which ..." Christian continued, looking at her expectantly.

"I have not made up my mind yet," she said, shaking her head.

Sighing, Christian rose and got dressed.

"You're not staying?" she asked hurt.

"I told you. I don’t  sleep with anyone."

"Well, can we negotiate?"

Smiling, Christian kissed her forehead, took his tie and left.

The next day they discussed the best place for discussing the contract. They decided to meet at the Grey House. Ana took a deep breath as she stood in the elevator, clutching the envelope that contained the contract to her chest.

Christian guided her into his office and sat down opposite her. Ana took the contract and the pencil out oft he envelope and stared expectantly at Christian.

„Impressive.“

„I’ve done this before“ he explained.

Pained Ana looked at the table before Christian said: „Business meetings, I mean.“

Surprised she laughed before Christian called her attention and asked her to begin the meeting. Clearing her throat she announced: „Page one. Strike out my old adress and replace with the new one.“

„An oversight. Duly noted“ Christian confirmed.

„Page three, section 1520“ Ana continued, read the section out loud and giggled.

Christian took a deep breath and Ana shook her head before continung. „Uh, turn to page five. Appendix three, Soft Limits.“

„With you.“

„Find anal fisting.“

„I’m all ears“ he said curious.

„Strike it out“ Ana said firmly. „Strike out vaginal fisting, too.“

„Are you sure?“ Christian asked and Ana nodded.

They went over the sex toys and Christian started to explain the meaning of a butt plug when his assistants brought them food and wine.

„You must go through quite a few non-disclosure agreements“ Ana observed warily.

„My staff only know what I choose to tell them. Please resume, Miss Steele.“

Christian explained suspension to Ana and then he offered her a date night when she could chose what they could do together. They finished the meeting and Christian tried to seduce Ana but she refused and left the office.

Disappointed, Christian followed her and took her to her car.

"This is me."

 He tried not to let anything go, but the car frightened him.

Ana had to laugh at his expression and said: "Did not know I was a collector of classic cars, huh?"

She wanted to go to the driver's door, but Christian grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You sure I cannot persuade you to stay?" he asked urgently.

"Good night, Christian," she said resolutely.

"When will you know?"

"Soon, maybe," she said softly, kissing him on the cheek before she went to the driver's door.

"Why do I think you're telling me goodbye?"

"Because I'm leaving," she said, and entered.

Christian looked at her smiling, but worried afterwards.

Ana and Kate set off for their graduation party. "You got your valedictory speech ready?"

"Oh, more or less," Kate laughed.

Suddenly Ana heard someone call her name and she saw her stepfather Ray approaching her. He hugged her and apologized for his delay. Ana told him where to sit and then the ceremony began.

Christian gave an impressive speech and Ana agreed to be his submissive. Shocked he gaped at her when she left him on the stage. Lather he found her with her father.

The ceremony lasted for half an eternity and Ray was very curious about Ana's boyfriend. "So, how long have you known each other?" he asked smiling.

Ana looked helplessly at Christian. "A few weeks, now. We actually met when Anastasia interviewed me for the student newspaper.“  

Suddenly a photographer came towards them and asked for a photo. Christian apologized and took Ana with him to the photo.

After the party, Taylor drove them to Ana's apartment. Christian opened the champagne and poured it into two teacups. "To celebrate your graduation among other things," he suggested, and Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Roll your eyes at me again and I will take you across my knee" Christian threatened seriously and Ana raised an eyebrow. "So it begins" he said and they clicked glasses.

Then Christian and Ana went outside and he showed her a red Audi, her gift to for the graduation. "Christian, that's a car."

"You do not miss much, do you?" he asked mockingly and smiled.

"Thank you, but I cannot ..." she stuttered.

"Do you like it?" he interrupted.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful. But I have a car. Where's my car?" Inquired she looked around and then looked at Christian.

 "I told Taylor to fetch a decent price."

 "Oh, Christian, this is way too much," she said desperately, rolling her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked threateningly and dragged her into the apartment.

Inside, he took off his jacket, sat down on the sofa and put Ana over his knee. Laughing, she lay down. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked, sighing.

 "Because I rolled my eyes."

"And is that polite?"

 "No," she said, laughing.

 "Excuse me?" he asked sternly.

"No, sir."

He smiled and pulled her panties down. Then he put his hand on her butt and slapped her. Again. "Do you want more?" he asked hoarsely. Ana turned her head and breathed quickly. He smiled again. Ana shrugged. "Welcome to my world." Trembling, Ana breathed. Christian pulled up her panties again and pulled her off his knee. Both looked at each other for a moment before they kissed. Then Christian stood and put on his jacket again.

 "What are you doing?" Ana asked, puzzled, still kneeling on the ground.

 "I have a few things at the office that require my attention. You okay?" he asked gently, helping her up.

 "I just thought that ..." she began unsure, but Christian interrupted her.

 "I enjoyed tonight. I'll see you at my place tomorrow." Christian looked at her for a moment before he turned away and left.

Ana took a deep breath and watched Christian go home. Suddenly her cell phone rang. "Hi, Mom."

"Anastasia, what's going on? I have left you two messages this week."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got a little distracted" she apologized.

"Sorry I missed your graduation, honey. I heard it was lovely. And your new boyfriend? Ray told me all about him. It sounds like quite the young man. Of course, I would have preferred to have heard about him from you. Ana? What’s the matter?" Carla inquired worried.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Listen, honey, if you need a break, you just come right on down here. Even if it's for a day or two. I have air miles, and we could talk and have girl time. Promise me you'll think about it" Carla suggested. "Yeah, I promise. I promise I love you, Mom. I gotta go. Bye" she whispered and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ana and Kate met in the kitchen. "Looks like you and Gray did some celebrating last night. Is he still asleep?" Kate asked curiously as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No, he could not stay," Ana said evasively.

"Whose car keys are those, then?" Kate asked confused.

Embarrassed and red in the face, Ana said: "Those are my keys."

"Wow, Ana," Kate said, shocked.

 "What?"

"Nothing. I just ... Make sure you're taking it at your own pace, okay?" Kate advised worried.

"I am, I am. I gotta go," Ana said quickly, taking her car keys and her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Laughing, Ana took an apple and left, while Kate shook her head despairingly.

In Christian's living room Ana took the newspaper and looked at the picture laughing. "Look at this."

"I've seen it. It's not a bad picture" Christian confirmed and looked at the picture with her.

"Christian Grey with friend" she read. "It says we're friends."

"Well, it must be true if it's in the paper. So, how'd it go with Dr. Greene?"

"It was fine. But she said that I have to abstain from all sexual activity for at least four weeks. You know, after I start the pill."

"What?" he asked shocked.

Grinning Ana whispered: "Just kidding."

Laughing he shook his head and kissed her. Together they dropped onto the sofa. "I wanna take you to my playroom," he whispered.

 "But I have not signed the contract," she said evasively.

 He looked through her intention and said, laughing: "I'm well aware. Call it due diligence."

She bit nervously on her lip and said: "Okay."

Hand in hand they went to the play room.

"You ready?" he asked as he took the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Ana nodded and followed him into the room. The two of them stopped in the middle of the room and kissed. Shortly Christian left her and then pulled at her lower lip. He straightened up and ordered: "Eyes down." Ana lowered her eyes obediently. "Take off your shoes." She also followed this order. "Arms above your head. You have a beautiful body, Anastasia. I want you unashamend of your nakedness. Do you understand?" Christian whispered as he took off her dress.

Nodding Ana bit her lower lip and whispered: "Yes, sir."

"You're biting your lip. You know what that does to me. Turn around." Chrstian began to whip Ana's hair to a braid and said: "When I tell you to come into this room, this is how you'll be. You'll wait for me, kneeling by the door. Do it now." Christian let go of her and Ana knelt down with her back to Christian. "Hands flat on your knees. Good" he praised and left.

After a short time he came back wearing a ripped jeans and upper body nacked into the room. He took two leather cuffs and a brown leather whip and went back to Ana. He dropped the cuffs to the floor and Ana winced. "Hold out your hand," he ordered softly, took her hand and straightened it. Then, with the whip, he stroked her neck, shoulder and arm, and then hit her palm. Ana shrugged, gasping as she ran her fingers over her hand. "Did that hurt?"

"No."

"You see? Most of your fear is in your head. Come," he demanded, and helped her up.

He led her to a grating on the ceiling, which he drew down. Christian put the whip aside and fastened the leather cuffs to her wrists and then by the bars above her. Slowly he walked around her and began kissing her neck and stroked her body slightly. Groaning, she threw her head back as Christian nibbled at her earlobe and stroked her sex. When she nearly reached her climax, Christian stopped and walked around with a knowing grin. Her body stroking and kissing, he went to his knees before her and pulled off her panties. He took a deep breath, put them in his pocket, and lifted the whip. Ana trembled as Christian stroked her body with the whip and finally gave a blow to the butt. Ana gasped loudly. "How does it feel?"

"Good, sir" Ana whispered  and Christian smiled.

He stroked her breast with the whip and hit a nipple. Ana gasped, startled. Then he hit hard on her clit. Ana shook her head, groaning. "Quiet" he ordered her and slapped her a few more times before he dropped the whip, opened his pants and penetrated her. Ana threw her head back, gasping, and groaning as Christian pushed faster and faster. After a short time both came to their climax and Christian loosened the cuffs from the rack and took Ana in his arms. Ana knelt down again after a short break and Christian wrapped a red rope around her wrists. He fastened the rope to an eye on the bed, so that Ana stood in front of him. Gently he stroked from her knee to her sex and Ana closed her eyes panting. Then he took his hand and hit her a few times on the butt before he opened his pants, her braid around his wrist and penetrated her. Violently he pushed again and again, before she gasped and bent her back. Exhausted, she let Christian dress her in a cloak and carry her into her room. It was dark when Christian went to Ana's room, leaned over her and kissed her awake. He disappeared from the room and Ana noticed clothes on her chair.

She put them on and went into the hall. Christian announced that they were invited for dinner with his family. Music played in the background and they started dancing in the great hall.

Later they were greeted warmly at dinner and Mia was happy to see that Ana existed.

„It’s a grat apartment, and the rent’s not ridiculous. Ellit and Jose helped us move in. Jose is Ana’s friend. Although, I think that Elliot is trying to poach him. They’ve sparked quite the bromance“ Kate chatted while eating dinner.

„He’s a cool guy“ Elliot confirmed.

„Ana, where is your family from?“ Carrick asked Ana while Christian gripped her hand under the table.

„My stepfather lives in Montesano, and my mum’s in Georgia.“

„Georgia? Which part?“ Grace exclaimed.

„Savannah“ Ana answered politly.

„How nice. Although, I do hear it gets rather humid in Georgia this time of year.“

„Oh, my God, it does. It’s stifling sometimes. Actually, I’m going to visit her tomorrow“ She told Grace while reaching for her glass and pushing his hand away from her leg.

Christian looked confused and hurt at her.

„How nice. You hear that, Christian? Some children do visit their parents now and again.“

While Carrick, Elliot, Mia and Kate talked about basketball, Christian quietly asked Ana about the upcomig trip.

„Who wants coffee?“ Grace asked everyone.

„Actually, I promised Ana a tour of the grounds. Excuse us“ he said and helped Ana get up.

 

Christian pulled Ana out of the house and down a path. It was dark and the path was lit only by small lanterns. "Christian, I cannot walk that fast in these shoes," Ana complained.

Christian took her over his shoulder and put an arm over her thighs. "When were you gonna tell me about Georgia?"

"What? You have no right to be mad."

"Yeah, but I am mad. Palm-twitchingly mad" he hissed furiously and hit her on the butt.

"Ow!"  Ana cried.

In the garden house he let her down and took her face in his hands. "You're mine. All mine, you understand?" he asked, looking intently into her eyes before kissing her passionately and pressing her against the railing.

As Ana put her hands around his neck, he broke away abruptly from her and Ana brought some distance between them. "Christian, you are so confusing" she whispered and leaned sighing against the railing.

 "Ana."

 "What you want? What do you want?" she asked desperately.

 "I want you."

"I'm trying, Christian," she said, tearfully and with tears in her eyes. He stroked her face instantly.

"I know you are" he assured her seriously.

"Why cannot we sleep in the same bed? Why do not you let me touch you? Why does it have to belike this?" she begged desperately.

Sighing, Christian walked around her. „If you would just sign the contract, you wouldn’t have to think about…“ 

"Why do you care so much about the contract, Christian? Do not you like me the way I am?" she interrupted.

"Of course I do" he assured her.

"Then why do you try to change me?"

"I'm not. It's ..."

"I need more. I want more."

"Hearts and flowers? That's not something I know," he said defensively. "Ana, please. It’s you that’s changing me.“  

"Let me touch you. Let me" she begged him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a short moment, Christian pulled her hands away as she looked at his chest. "Are they burns?"

"I had a rough start in life. That's all you need to know," he whispered and looked at her imploringly.

"Okay," she whispered, accepting that he did not want to talk about his past.

Ana lay asleep in bed, and Christian sat down softly beside her. Sighing, he looked at her. "The woman that gave birth to me was crack addict and a prostitute. She died when I was four. I remember certain things. Terrible things. But I do not remember her. But sometimes, I think I see her in my dreams“ he whispered. Gently he touched her hand and she opened her eyes slightly. "Do you really have to go to Georgia?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, I really do," she murmured weakly nodding. He sighed.

The next morning Anastasia climbed into the plane. "Good Morning. 2-B, oh it's just right here," the flight attendant greeted her.  

"Oh! No, I'm supposed to be in coach."

"Oh, you must have been upgraded."

Ana wrote a text message to Christian and thanked him for the upgrade.

It was late and the house was finally silent when Ana let the tears flow and te betrayal hurt her deeply.

In the hotel, Ana and her mother were drinking some cocktails and talking a bit. "Oh, darling, I think we should pace ouselves. Or at least order something to eat"  her  mother advised.

"You go ahead. I'm not very hungry."

"Oh. I'll just have the fruit salad," Carla said, taking the lemon while Ana looked at her, laughing. Suddenly her phone rang.

"He can wait" her mother said, but Ana read the message.

"Holy fuck" she cursed and looked around.

"What? What is it?"

"It's Christian. He's here. In georgia" Ana tried to explain when Christian came to her table.

 "Oh. "Here" here" Carla exclaimed surprised.

"Mrs. Adams. Delighted to meet you," he greeted her kindly.

"Something to drink, sir?" the waiter asked.

"Gin and tonic. Hendrick's, if you have it. Otherwise, Bombay Sapphire. Cucumber with the Hendrick's, lime with the Bombay," he ordered as Carla stared at him intently.

"I like him already" Carla said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here, Christian?" Ana asked cautiously.

"I came to see you," he said, smiling.

 "I'm gonna be outside for a bit," Carla apologized and left.

 Ana took her drink and slid to the side so that Christian could sit next to her. "I broke rule seven, clause five" she whispered and drank a sip before Christian took the glass out of her hand.

"Here. We'll let it go. Let's not talk about the contract right now."

"How was your dinner?" she inquired.

"She's a friend. That's all."

"She's a child abuser."

"I confide in her. She knows me.“

 „What did she advise you to do?“

"Well, I'm here."

Smiling, she whispered: "And now what?"

"I've got a room in this hotel."

"Well, I hope you’ll be comfortable in it.“

"What are you doing for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked smiling.

The next morning was bliss before a call from Seattle destroyed their little happy bubble.

Anastasia and Carla sat in front of the airport in the car. "Oh, sweetheart. I wish Christian could have stayed."  

"I know. He had to go back to Seattle, though. There was some situation at work," she said sadly and anxiously.

"I wish I could tell you that things get easier, but they don’t . You just get to know yourself better " Carla giggled and Ana could not help laughing.

"Thank you for everything, Momma," Ana said, hugging her mother.

"Take care of yourself, sweetheart."

 "I will," Ana assured her.

The flight to Seattle quickly passed and Taylor waited for her. He held up a shield with her name on it. Laughing Ana went to Taylor. "Did you think I would not recognize you, Taylor?"

"Hello, Miss Steele," he greeted her smiling and took her backpack.

It was silent during the drive. "How does he seem today, Taylor?" Ana asked anxiously.

„Preoccupied, I’m afraid.“  

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

As Ana entered the apartment, she heard Christian speak angrily into the phone and saw him run frantically. After a while, he gave a sigh, ended the conversation and threw his tie, as well as his cell phone on the sofa. He went to her and kissed her passionately. "Is everything okay?" she asked worried, looking at him.

"Nothing that concerns you" he whispered quieter.

"I can leave. Do you want me to go?" she asked me.

"No. No, that's the last thing I want" he negated to shake his head. "I want you to be in the play room in 15 minutes" he ordered and turned away from her. For a moment Ana looked speechless before she obeyed and went into the play room.

In the play room, Ana was lying on the bed, and Christian tied her wrists and ankles to the bed with the red rope. "What are your safewords?" Christian asked.

"Red and Yellow," she replied obediently.

"Remember those." Christian walked around Ana and gently stroked her from her chest to her sex. Ana moaned. Christian went to a drawer, took out a blindfold, and put it on Ana. Then he stroked her legs with a feather until he reached her sex. Ana wriggled under the feather and moaned softly. Christian took the Flogger and gently stroked her body before he stopped and hit her stomach. Ana panted and squirmed under the Flogger. Several times he hit her with the Flogger before he dropped it, climbed on her, and began to kiss her. When Christiana reached Ana's sex and began to kiss her, she panted and pulled at her fetters and reared.

It was night when Christian sat at the piano and played a little. Ana came downstairs in his shirt and leaned on the piano. "It sounds so sad. Everything you play is so sad, "she said softly as Christian stopped playing. "You said you were six when you learned. What was it because you wanted to please your new family? "Christian looked at her for a moment and then played on the piano. "I just wanna talk," she continued. "Why do not you let me in?" she asked, putting herself in the way, so he could not play anymore. "We should be talking."

"Like normal people?"

"Yeah," she agreed desperately. "Is that so wrong?" she asked, touching his cheek, but Christian immediately took off her hand. Guiltily, he looked up at her before he stood up and took a distance between the two. "Is this beacuse of the contract, because I still have not signed it?"

"Fuck the contract. I think it's a little redundant, do not you?"

 "So, then, the rules are redundant, too?" she asked hopefully.

"No. The rules stand," he replied coldly.

"And what if I break them?" she asked Christian.

"Then there'll be consequences."

"Punishment."

"Yes," he confirmed coldly.

 "Why do you want to punish me? Why do you wanna hurt me?" she asked desperately.

"I would never do anything to you that you couldn’t handle," Christian tried to calm her down.

 "But why do you even wanna do aynthing to me at all, Christian?" Ana asked desperately.

"If I told you, you would never look at me the same way again," he whispered softly and sadly.

"So, there is a reason," she continued. "Tell me," Ana asked. "Do you wanna punish me right now?"

Christian stroked his face desperately. "Yes. I wanna punish you right now."

"What if I told you that I feel the same way about being punished as you do about me touching you? Would you still want to punish me then?" She walked toward him so that her nose tips touched and touched his chest before Christian held her hands.

Shocked and tormented, he looked at her. „No. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t need to."

"Why?"

"Ana, stop," he beg desperately.

"Why do you need to?" she cried desperately and ran after him.

"Because it's the way I am!" he shouted, turning around. "Because I am fifty shades of fucked up."

Startled, Ana shrugged, turned around and wrapped her arms around herself with tears in her eyes. "Show me, then," Ana demanded with a determined voice. Confused, Christian turned around. "I need you to show me what you want to do to me. Punish me. Show me how bad it can be. I want you to show me the worst. It's the only way I can understand it."

In the play room Christian took a belt from the chop and led Ana to the table. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered as he stood behind her.

Dazed, she nodded and whispered: "Yes."

Christian pulled her shirt and pants off. "Bend over" he ordered softly, Ana lay down on the table, her head turned to the side, both arms beside her head. Christian took the belt and said: "I'm gonna hit you six times. And you're gonna count with me." He thought for a moment before he slammed. Frightened Ana gasped and stood on her toes. "Count, Anastasia," he ordered.

"One" she whispered. Again, he hit her and Ana shrank. "Two." On the third beat, Christian breathed heavier and Ana grimaced. "Three." He took a deep breath again, and Ana stood her toes. "Four," she whispered softly. Sobbing and crying, she whispered: "Five." With a deep breath Christian struck her again. Tears were streaming down her  face and she murmured: "Six." He looked a moment at Ana and let the belt fall. When he wanted to take her in her arms, she pushed him away, angry and hurt. "No. Do not fucking touch me "she cried. Confused and breathing heavily, Christian stared at her. Ana crossed her arms. "This is what you want? You want to see me like this?" Her voice broke, she cried.

"Ana ..."

"Do not come near me. Does this give you pleasure?" she hissed. Slowly he took a step toward her. Immediately she took a step back. "Do not. Do not you dare come near me "she murmured, turned around and disappeared from the room. Sweating and breathing heavily, Christian stood alone and desperately in his play room.

Ana lay in bed watching the rain as her door opened softly and Christian entered the room. She lay crying with her back to him on the other side of the bed. Slowly Christian went to her bed and sat carefully on the other side. "Please do not hate me," he begged softly.

She whispered: "You'll never do that to me again. I’m not what you want.“

„No, you are everything that I want“ he whispered.

"I've fallen in love with you" she confessed quietly.

Shocked, Christian shrieked and looked for words: "No. No, Ana, you can not love me." She sobbed.

"I need you to leave. Please" Ana asked.

He left the room, and Ana began to cry.

It rained as Ana went into the living room. Christian sat on the couch and looked at the window as she laid her laptop and her car keys on the table. "I'd like my car back."

"Taylor already sold it," he muttered without looking at her.

"Then I'd like the money he got for it, please," she said, sighing.

"I'll send you a check."

"Okay."

"Taylor will take you home," he announced, staring at his hands.

Ana looked at him for a moment before she turned and went to the elevator. Christian looked after her and ran after her. The elevator doors opened and Ana turned around when she heard Christian. "Stop," she murmured as he approached. "No!" she said louder and Christian stopped. She looked at him for a moment before she went into the elevator and pushed the button.

 "Ana," Christian said despairingly.

"Christian" she whispered with tears in her eyes, before the doors closed and the two were separated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
